Graser
Zachary Graser also known as 'Graser' or just 'G10' 'is a Canadian YouTuber who mostly plays all sorts of Minecraft games. He has accompanied Stacy in many Minecraft series and are very good friends. Personal Life Graser10's name is Zachary Graser information from Shallee's (seen in the scaring my brother video) facebook. She posted that she was on her way to Europe with Donna Graser and Zachary Graser. Graser10's appearance was revealed on the 29th of August 2014 in pictures on Twitter from Graser's friends when they were at PAX Prime. He also showed a picture of himself at a young age in his 100th episode of The Cube. Graser is 6 ft tall, as mentioned in his video "Technoblade & The Wheel (Minecraft Cube VR)" Collabs with Stacy Cube SMP ''Main article: The Cube '' In November 2013, Graser10 created a Survival Multiplayer Server called The Cube SMP, Stacy was a member and they frequently collaborated. Out of every member of the Cube, Graser was the member that Stacy collaborated with the most, and they soon earned the ship name of "Gracy". UHC ''Main article: The Cube UHC '' Graser has taken part in every series of UHC, in season 5 (the first to feature Stacy), Graser came in 11th after being shot by Hbomb94. While Stacy finished in 2nd after being slain by Tofuugaming. In season 6 Graser was teamed with Blamph, the two came in ninth place while Stacy (teamed with KermitPlaysMC) came in 12th. In season 7, Graser was killed by Tofuu and finished in 12th while Stacy finished in 4th (Killed by Grapeapplesauce) In season 8, Graser (part of Team Ninja's) finished in 4th after being shot by ThatOneTomahawk, Stacy (Team Tigermilk) finished in 3rd was also shot by Tomahawk. Mineclash ''Main Article: Mineclash '''Mineclash was a weekly series Stacy plays with Graser. The general aim of the game is to collect multiple objects in survival while being based off of movies, popular culture, geography etc. The first person with all the items wins. Although Stacy intended only three episodes to be made, the series has reached well over that amount, but has reached an end. They still upload on special occasions such as holidays. Far Lands Main Article: ''Far Lands '''Far Lands' is a weekly series Stacy played with Graser. The aim of the game was to collect all 12 of the rarest items in Minecraft and reach the Far Lands. They were each given 5 command blocks. Episodes were uploaded on Fridays. They completed the series in 2018. They had a contest to see who could finish the advancements first, to give a competitive element to the series. However, Stacy and Graser ended up disregarding that challenge and decided to finish the advancements together. Other Series Bookcraft Graser made a guest appearance in episode 22 of Bookcraft, where him and Stacy raced to find a Nether Fortress. He also made a small appearance in episode 30. Bookcraft in 360 Degrees In this mini series, Graser made a cameo in one episode, in the window. Dogcraft Graser also made a small guest appearance alongside Stacy in episode 87 of Dogcraft, where the two advertised the Mineclash series. Dogcraft Episode 87 Graser's Channel Although Graser is known for playing Minecraft series such as Cube, Factions and UHC, Graser originally posted Club Penguin videos. Graser's channel recently surpassed 500,000 subscribers. 'Gracy' Fans of both Stacy and Graser have shipped the two and created the name ''Gracy''. Both Stacy and Graser occasionally reference 'Gracy' in their videos. Pets: A guinea pig named "Guinea", a female cat named Sady, and another cat name Smokey. Shadow, Marley, Max, Freya Shadow Shadow was Graser's oldest cat, adopted in 2007. He also inspired a funny moment from Mineclash about him falling out a window. Scratch that, that was Marley not Shadow. He had a younger brother, Max, and a sister, Marley. On July 31st, 2018, Shadow was found dead outside Graser's house of natural causes. Graser was very distraught about losing his cat and is still in recovery. Shadow was 11 years old. Quotes * "Fix it!" * "Do you love me today?" * "IT'S YOUR TIME!" * " You're so freaky I leaky. " * " Ya biznatchez! " * " Roast! " * " Motha Trucka' " * Im so cheezed Graser10 stacyCUBE.jpg| Graser with Stacy in the Cube Graser10 stacyMINECLASH.jpg| Graser and Stacy in Mineclash Graser10 stacybookcraft.jpg|Graser and Stacy in Bookcraft Trivia * Graser had 3 (now has 0) cats. One is named Marley, who is a female, the second is named Shadow who is a male but passed away on July 31th 2018 at 11 years old, and the third is named Max who is also male. * Graser's birthday is on January 16th, as confirmed on the Graser's Birthday Challenge on Mineclash. Graser's_Birthday * He jokes about his age, and leads fans to believe he is 57 years old. References Category:People Category:Cube UHC Participants